Looking for the Lost
by geekgamerchick
Summary: Alice was kidnapped, beaten, abused and harassed. All because she and her brother were special, but they never got him. He had pure white hair, she had black hair that'll will make you shiver. He had crimson eyes she had Violet eyes But they both had freaky teeth. But she will forever reminded of that day with the scar running up her stomach. Disclaimer: I don't own soul eater.
1. prolouge

Authors note: Hey so this is my first fanfiction so please try and be nice in the comments. If you hate my work then fine stop reading it but don't just keep reading it to insult me. But for all of you who do like this story please comment and tell me and even give me suggestions. Thank you and enjoy!

Summary: Alice is a 16 year old girl who lost her brother during a kidnapping. All she could remember was holding onto her brother's hand and telling him to run. Her brother got away but she was taken in the process. Beaten, abused, harassed you name it they did it. When the police finally found her they said her brother was never found. Alice will be forever reminded of that day with the long scar down her back.

Prologue.

Alice was running, she had to get away from them. She glanced back and the familiar, once pure white hair, soaked with mud and dried blood. He was trying to catch up. She raced back trying to help her little brother, but she knew they both wouldn't make it. They were catching up, they would get them, torture them, and she couldn't let him go through that. With all her energy she took her brother's hand and sprinted forward. She spoke to him, gasping with each step. "You… need to…. Run… You hear me…. Run… as fast... as... you… can…. Don't stop" She pushed him in front of her tears running down both their faces. Crimson eyes met Violet. Alice turns around and grabs a nearby branch. They are close, she'll fight with everything she has. He needs to stay alive. She glances behind her, he hasn't moved. She yells to him "Run Soul!" He finally gets the message that this is the only hope. He runs off, leaving his older sister to fend for herself. She only turns back when she hears staggered breathing. She faces her opponent, branch raised at the ready. The man pulls out a sword and charges at her. She blocks it but she's too weak to hold her ground. Her arms quiver as the exhaustion takes over. With the last bit of effort she pushes back as hard as she can. The man stumbles a bit but regains his footing quickly. He charges once more but this time Alice isn't ready. He raises his sword and stabs it right through her stomach. She drops the branch as he pulls out his weapon. She falls to the ground and clutches her abdomen. Her hands are stained red, she's dying and these men are here to take her away. But all she can think about is how he's alive. She smiles, looks up at the man, and chuckles like a lunatic. He takes a step back, his face in sheer horror. She speaks to him "Your never find him, your precious plan is ruined. You'll never have both of us." And with that said she lets the darkness take her. Knowing he will be safe, for now.


	2. Chapter 1

Authors note: Hey back with another chapter. So I had the weirdest realization that I would actually get a comment. HOLY CRAP. So in this story I will be doing shout outs to those who comment on my writing. I will choose those people who I feel like have shown support throughout the story or feel like the comment was extremely helpful. So don't be afraid to tell me how you think the story is or some suggestions. Any sorry for the long Authors note. Enjoy!

 **Soul's POV**

I ran as fast I could trying to catch up to Alice. I was staggering, losing energy with every step. Alice looked back at me and ran to help. Her black hair flowing behind her, my white bangs in my face blocking my view. She took my arm and pulled me along with her. I forced myself to run, I knew what would happen to us if I didn't. They would get us, Hurt us, and kill us. I wasn't going to let that happen and I know for a fact Alice wasn't either. So I ran faster with that thought in my mind.

I was scared, I didn't want this. Who would? I was an 11 year old kid with a 13 year old sister running from people who want to hurt us. She looks behind her, staring right at me. Her violet eyes glowing like cats eyes, agile ready to strike at the first sign of movement. Even through all those emotions she was thinking, hesitating even. Like she had an idea that she knew would result in pain. Before I could blink she pushed me in front of her. I'm so startled and trip. My hands start to bleed, but it takes me about 3.5 seconds to get to my feet. I turn around and see Alice stand there. It takes him a moment to realize what she's doing. And when he does, tears almost pour from his eyes. She's going to hold them off while he runs. He understands that not both of them can escape. He knows this all too well, but he can't move. His only sister, the one who cared for him when no one else did. She couldn't go, yet he knew this was the only way, the last way, to win. To beat them, show them that they will never triumph against them. The last of the Evan's family.

Alice turns around and sees him still standing there, staring at her. She yells at him to run. He sees that if the bad people catch them then it's all over. He runs the opposite direction, hoping to gain some ground before they catch up. He turns around and sees her fighting these me. Her black hair casting a veil over her face. He sees her struggle and with one last burst of energy she pushes him away. What he sees next will forever haunt him in his nightmares. Alice fighting to save him, giving up her own freedom and life. The man she's fighting stabs her with his weapon, right in her abdomen. He holds back a scream while tears rush down his face. He sees her fall to the ground. She says something to the man that makes him angry. Alice collapse on the ground.

Soul runs in the opposite direction, up a steep hill till he gets to the top. He falls to his knees and cries under an oak tree. Just when he thought things couldn't be worse he glances up and sees a black hole forming in the air. A sort of black hole that keeps on growing. Wind wipes his hair back and forth as it grows bigger. He's starting to be pulled in when he grabs the tree trunk. The vortex stops growing but the wind continues. His grip loosens and he thinks to himself. It's what I deserve I left her there. It's my fault she's dead. Tears spill from his eyes as he's taken in, hoping for a quick end.

He opens his eyes and is extremely confused for two reasons. One he's alive and two he was looking at a black night sky, but that wasn't the confusing part. No the confusing part was that the moon was smiling. Yep the moon had a face and was smiling some insane smile. He got up and looked around, out of the corner of his eye he saw a hooded figure in an ally. He spun around to face him. The mysterious figure step out of the ally he resided in. Soul worked up the courage to finally speak "Who are you? Where am I?" The figure just chuckled and removed his hood. He had sort of silver hair and the strange thing was that he had a screw going through his head. How was this guy still alive? "Kid my name's Stein, Frankenstein. And welcome to Death City Soul. I've been expecting you."

Authors note: Cliff hanger I know. I won't be updating tomorrow cause of some family matters. I'm not sure about Sunday but I'll try. If you guys like the long chapters tell me and if you don't then you can tell me. Okay well thanks and keep commenting. Bye!


	3. Chapter 2

_**contains another OC character. Thank you and Enjoy! Disclaimer I do not own soul eater and never will.**_

 **Soul's POV**

 _(Previous ending) "My name's Stein, I've been expecting you"_

Wait hold on. I just went through a wormhole and now this guy with a screw coming out of his head said he's been expecting me. "How do you know my name?" I asked still kind of shell shocked at the whole ordeal. He chuckled before spoke "I was a friend of your parents, I knew them well." He looked said at the thought of my deceased parents. I was only five when it happened. Apparently they died in a fire. Or so everyone said in the news. I don't believe that for a second. Creepy Mic screw spoke, bringing me back to reality. "I brought you here when I heard about the Cruz clan. I used a powerful tool to bring you and your sister here." My face fell at the mention of Alice. He noticed and nodded sadly. He knew she didn't make it in time. "Well if you will follow me I'll take you to where you'll be staying." He took a few seconds to look around the area before turning towards the alley he had just come out of and left. Not knowing what to do I followed him. Probably not the best idea.

We walked in silence for a while till we got to a building. I looked up and saw a rickety sign that "Death city Orphanage." In big bold letters. My stomach made backflips as I thought I would have to go through this alone. "You'll be staying here until you turn 18 or get a partner." I look at him with the "what the hell are you talking about" face. He looks at me for a minute then goes on to explain. "You'll be attending DWMA, Death weapon meister Academy, in a month. First you'll be training with me to find out which of your parents you took after. By the looks of it you took after your mother but well find out tomorrow. I'll pick you up at 9:00 a.m. and you'll stay with me until 10:00 P.M. So get some sleep. I'll explain everything else in the morning." I was still processing everything he said when he pushed me through the door. We were greeted by an elderly lady in maybe her eighties. "Hello my name is Ginny and who might you be." Before I could say anything stein answered her. "This is Soul Evan's and I would like to sign him in. And if you could please not use his last name, He gets kind of violent when it's used thank you." I glare at him while he just smiles at the lady, completely ignoring me. Does he want people to think I'm insane? I'm still glaring at him when the lady takes me away.

She leads me down a series of different halls. She keeps taking me up and up until we get to the top floor. "You'll be sharing a room with a boy the same age as you. He'll tell you everything you'll need to know." I look at her and ask "What's his name?" As we get to the last door at the end of the hall. She pulls out a set of keys as she says "The boys name is Blackstar. I hope you two get along, He doesn't have many friends. I guess that's understandable. He's very egotistic and stubborn." She says with a sad face. I thought I saw her flinch as we opened the door, like she was preparing for something. I instantly hear a shriek from inside. "I AM THE GREAT GOD BLACKSTAR, WHO DARES INTERUPT ME!" I search inside and see a blue haired boy standing on his bed. He's wearing only boxers but that's not really what surprises me. What does shock me is that this guy is obsessed with himself? I look at his room and see all of these photos of himself. Drawings, photos, and writings like "I'm the greatest or I'm God" I'm drawn out of my thoughts by yet another Rant by the Narcissist. "OH LOOK. WE HAVE A NEW PEASENT WHO DARES TRIFFLE WITH THEIR NEW GOD! WELL LET ME TELL YOU, I WILL TEACH YOU EVERYTHING I KNOW. HOPFULLY YOU WILL LEARN SOMETHING. BUT ALAS YOU WILL NEVER BE AS GODLY AS ME." I look from Blackstar to the old lady. She smiles sadly and finally speaks. "Blackstar this is Soul your new roommate. Please inform him of all the rules and regulations of the building. Okay?" "YOU GOT IT!" He holds up a thumbs up and smiles. The lady scurried out of the room, leaving me to fend for myself.

"My name's Blackstar. The biggest star at this orphanage. I warn you know, you try to steal my spotlight you'll pay." He smiles as he says that but somehow I feel he's not joking. "Let me show you to where you'll be sleeping." He leads the way up a ladder to a sort of loft. Around it is a railing so you don't fall off thank goodness. There's a bed in the far left corner of the small room and a dresser at the foot of the bed, which I highly doubt I'll need at the moment. And then in the corner of the loft is a desk with paper and pen. Near the desk is a little nook with a bench. In the nook is a stained colored window that shines different colors onto the floor. Blackstar speaks again pulling me out of my thoughts. I really need to stop doing that. "Well…*yawns*… I'm going to get some sleep. A big star like me needs it with all of my adoring fans." With that he climbs down the ladder to his own bed for the night. I walk over to the nook and just stare out the window. A lot has happened today. First we were chased by some organization that's trying to kill us. My sister got kidnapped, I got sucked through a vortex into another universe. I got put into an orphanage with a blue haired idiot as my roommate, and I got to meet with a guy with a screw going through his head in the morning to train. I curl into a ball as tears fall from my face. All I wish for right now is that Alice was here. At least I wouldn't be alone. I miss her, there's a pain in my chest that I wish would go away. But I know it won't because this is what it feels when your heart shatters. This is what it feels to be totally alone.


	4. Chapter 3

**Warning: This chapter may contain graphic writing. Nothing sexual but not for someone who gets grossed out by blood. Just skip this chapter if you're not into this stuff. I will post two chapters so that you all who skip will have something to read. Please read Authors note at bottom. Thanks and enjoy!**

Me: So to make sure there is no confusion I did not make soul eater so I do not own it.

Blackstar: DAMN RIGHT! NO ONE COULD OWN ME! I'M TOO GODLY TO BE OWNED BY A PEASENT LIKE YOU!

Me: Keep talking like that and I'll kill you off in the next chapter. I am the Author after all.

Blackstar: oh… um….*scurries away quickly*

Me: That's what I thought. So anyway enjoy!

 **Alice POV**

Once I wake up I feel a slight dizziness. Then that dizziness becomes a throbbing headache. I look around and see four brown walls. I look all around the room and see black heavy door. I try to stand but am quickly taken down as I am bond at the ankles and my wrists. I choke back a sob as the chains start to dig into my flesh. I feel hot liquid run down my arms and drip into my lap. I try to recall the last couple of hours. I remember fighting, a blur of white hair, crimson eyes staring at me. I can't hold back the water fall that cascades down my face. I risked my life for him, I saved him from the horrible fate that was to befall us. But in my quick decision I forgot the outcome for us both. Soul will now be alone for knows how long, and I will never see him again. Just as that thought enters my head I hear the handle of the door start to move. It almost moves in slow motion. I spring to my feet ignoring the more blood spilling from my limbs. The person who enters wears a black ski mask. He says nothing, not even looking at me. We stay like that for 90 seconds, he walks over to me and punches me right in the stomach. I fall to my knees clutching my abdomen, bad mistake. The masked man then proceeds to knee me in my face. The man grabs my hair so I'm forced to look at him. I keep a straight face and glare at him. He finally speaks to me after entering. "You'll pay for what you did little girl." He then throws me back to the ground. He slams the door on the way out. I curl into a ball and cry myself to sleep. Dreaming of my little brother.

 **I know this is a short chapter but give me a break. It's been hard time coming up with anything for you gus. And shout outs to LovelyOnyx and Frwt for commenting on my story. Thank you and hope you like the chapters to come.**


	5. Chapter 4

_**Authors note: I'm sooooo sorry for not updating. I have no excuse for my tardiness. Again I'm so sorry. So here's the update. Dreams are in italics. please read the Authors note at the bottom. And disclaimer I do not own Soul eater or the characters such as soul eater. I only own my Characters that I make up in my own mind of creativity.**_

 **Alice POV**

I open my eyes but I'm not awake. I don't dare move for fear the pain will come back and I'll pass out yet again by the pain. I'm weak, useless, not worth the air I breathe or the space I take up on this earth. I take a deep breath and try to move. I ignore my body's constant plea to stop moving. I push myself up into a semi sitting position. I examine my wounds from the previous day. My stomach has been carelessly stitched up, guaranteed to leave a scar. My rib cage is lined with dark blue, purple and black bruises. I position myself so that I'm leaning against the wall. I close my eyes and see Soul, falling down a long, twisted hole that never seems to end. The last conscious thought I have is that "I'm never getting out" and pass out with tears on my face.

 **Soul POV**

 _I'm sitting in a beautiful oak forest. I look around and see a figure with black hair. I yell to her, trying to get her attention. She doesn't seem to hear me. I yell to her again, this time louder and with more desperation my voice. She doesn't even glance my way before running off. I rush to my feet and sprint after her. I trip and get smacked in the face by low hanging branches. But all I care in that moment is getting to Alice. I see an opening up ahead and push forward to reach it. When I exit I smell the tragedy before I see it. Rotting flesh fills the air as well as a thick blood smell. When my eyes adjust I almost vomit at the sight. I see Alice, as well as the rest of my family and friends, with bullet holes, stab wounds, and various other injuries covering their bodies. I fall to my knees and weep._

" _This is all my fault" I say softly._

" _IT'S MY FAULT!" I scream and start to hit the ground._

 _I hear a rustling behind me and turn around to see a giant snake with an arrow on it's head launch itself at me._

I sit up straight in my bed in a pool of my own sweat, my eyes red from all the tears I must've shed during the dream. This wasn't the first nightmare I had. But it's the first without Alice being here to help me through it. She's usually there to wake me and let me cry on her shoulder as she tells me it'll be okay. My nightmares aren't very different. They begin with me in the oak forest running after Alice. Then when I get to the field I see the bodies of my family, of the people we loved and cared for. But this is the first dream where Alice had joined them in my dreams. But the last bit was odd. There was never a snake in it.

"What did it mean?" I whispered to myself.

"HEY SOUL GET UP, MISS UGLY NEEDS TO SEE YOU!" yelled my roommate from below the loft.

I got out of bed and got dressed in a pair of jeans, an orange t-shirt and my dad's old leather jacket. It was way too big for me being like 11 years old, but I still wore it. It was the only thing I had left of him. Alice had one similar to mine that she carried in her bag. She also carried a few other things as well such as a map, a black silver locket that belonged to our mother, an old book called "The Hobbit" that she read all the time, and a red bow that she always wore when she was thinking. The bag itself is something I made. I may be an 11 year old boy but I do know how to sew. Alice and mom taught me how when I was really little. My dad taught me all about vehicles and mechanics and, well guy stuff.

Alice also grabbed a couple other things when we fled. A Beretta 90two semi-automatic pistol made in Italy in 2006 and a holder for it, a pocket knife, water purifier, and a head band. She had the head band in her hair at the time so she just kept it in. I ran my fingers through my hair when I felt something snag in my fingers. I pulled it out and took a look at what I found. It was the hair band. I remembered as weeks turned into months. And months turned into years my hair became extremely long and would get in my eyes. So she lent me her hair band until we found a pair of scissors to cut my hair. I then started to think if she gave me the bag before we split up the day before. A scream brings me out of my thoughts rather quickly.

"SOUL IF YOU DON'T HURRY UP I'M LEAVING YOU HERE BY YOURSELF. YOU DON'T WANT TO KEEP YOUR GOD WAITING!" Screamed Blackstar.

I quickly grab my shoes and put the hair band back in my head before descending down the ladder.  
I walk over dirty piles of clothes, papers, and various other items before reaching the door. Blackstar is waiting there with his arms crossed with a bored expression on his face. I don't say anything, but luckily I don't have to because he speaks first has usual.

"It's about time Soul. I thought you were going to stay up there all day." He said while giving a friendly smile.

"Come on, old hag face wanted me to show you around before breakfast. Then she wants to talk to you about something."

The bottom of my stomach lurched up into my throat. I tried to act like I wasn't about to piss myself, but I guess it didn't work because he noticed.

"Don't worry about it. If you're in trouble she'll come up to you directly and ask to talk to you in her office. She asked me to take you to the playground in the backyard to talk to you. You'll be fine" He reassured me.

I let out a sigh before walking out of the clutter filled room with Blackstar walking a few steps ahead of me. I let myself smile a little at the thought of Blackstar being friendly to me. I'm glad he's nice to me. But I won't let him know about where I'm from, or who I am or know why I'm here. I don't prefer to lie to people. Especially people I would call a friend, but what choice do I have. The only person who knows about me is stein. And apparently he was friends with my parents. It's a good thing I'm an extremely good liar. I learned the best lie is with a bit of the truth. I just hope no one else knows my parents. Or else that could cause a problem for me.

 _ **Authors Note: I will not be able to post due to me being in Florida with Wi-Fi access but if I do I will try to do it. I will be writing during the trip so that when I get back I will be able to post much quicker. please comment, follow, and favorite this story and upcoming stories. Thank you.**_


	6. Chapter 5

_**Author's note: I started writing this right after I posted the last chapter so I could get this down before I forgot it. So please comment, follow or favorite this story on upcoming content and stories. Now enough self-promoting and on with the story. But first a little disclaimer from our favorite shark-teethed character… SOUL EATER EVANS!**_

 _ **Me: And I'm required to say this even though I've said this multiple times but I don't want to get flagged or whatever happens here so Soul please say for me.**_

 **Soul: whatever… Geekgamerchick does not own me, soul eater, or the creations behind soul eater and blah blah blah.**

 _ **Me: Thank you soul and maybe a little less Dracula and more actual words.**_

 **Soul: that was so uncool.**

 _ **Me: Oh get over yourself already will ya. And to the story.**_

 **Soul POV**

Blackstar and I get down the 500 and some steps from our room to the first floor. He shows me where everything is, but I'm not paying attention. All I can think about is that stupid bag. That bag that held everything Alice and I held most dear to us and to our survival, just gone. I can't remember if she had it with her when I left or if she gave it to me. I'm still thinking about it when we get to the cafeteria. I stop my thinking to take in the place and the number of kids here. There's about 130 of them from what I can determine. I may have been on the run but I am pretty smart. I look around and see Blackstar sitting at the last table in the back of the room. Before I can follow him, I'm surrounded by a group of boys my age. Asking my age, name, and how I ended up in the orphanage. I don't answer any of them and just walk right past them, right next to Blackstar. He looks surprised that I chose to sit here but doesn't say anything.

We then head up to the lunch line and grab a tray. I look at the food and almost drool at the sight of all the food. To other kids, this may seem like slop. But to me it's a five star meal. But there isn't much left and Blackstar is right behind me. So I just grab a water and an apple. I want to be nice to the one nice person here who won't push on my situation being here. We get our food and head back to our table. We eat our lunch in silence. Not an awkward silence, but a comfortable silence. When I finish I wait for Blackstar for two reasons. One I want to be a nice guy, and number two I have no idea where to go after this. Like I said before, I didn't pay attention on the tour. He glances my way every so often then just goes back to eating. I just sit there thinking about something different than before.

My mind tends to go off in different direction going a million miles a minute. I could start thinking about something in the past then go thinking what I will be having for lunch in a month. One time I started thinking about this book my sister was obsessed with at the time and what it would be like to live in it and then I ended up thinking how do ducks pee when they don't have a…

"SOUL!" someone screamed in my ear. Dragging me out of my head of mine.

I fell out of my seat and looked up to see where to yell came from. And sure enough it was the freaking guy I was sitting next to.

"WHY DID YOU SCREAM IN MY EAR?" I half screamed half whispered to him

"I've been trying to get your attention for three minutes now. You're going to be late for that meeting if you don't hurry it up. Dude how long does it take for you to concentrate?" He asked me with the most amused face an eleven year old could have.

"You have no idea." I mutter under my breath. I'm pretty sure he heard me. If he did he didn't say anything about it.

He helped me up from the ground and I literally was lifted OFF the ground with ease. How strong was this kid?

We headed out of the cafeteria. Blackstar is the front and me following behind him, this time paying close attention to where he was leading me. We heading down a hallway, turned right, and headed down that hallway till we got to two hallways filled with windows. Outside you could playground equipment, benches, basketball courts and such. We went down the left hallway and got two wooden doors. Blackstar being Blackstar Opened both doors and made the biggest entrance I had ever seen. He burst opened the doors and did back flips till he got to a picnic table. He hopped on top and shouted to the whole playground…

"I YOUR GOD, THE ALMIGHTY BLACKSTAR HAS BROUGHT HIS FOLLOWER SOUL, TO THE REST OF YOU COMMONERS. I WARN YOU ALL, IF ANYTHING SHOULD BEFALL UPON HIM. THE CULPRITE WILL BE PUNISHED." He finishes his sentence with punches his fist to his hand.

I have never face palmed so hard in my life I thought I gave myself a concussion. I take a deep breath, put my hands in my pockets, and just walk out. Not menacing or pretending I have a powerful friend, even though I do, and just walk over to Blackstar.

I sit down on the bench and look around the playground for Miss. Ginny, but don't seem to see her anywhere. I'm about to get up and head back to the room with the help of Blackstar when I see her under a tree. She seems to notice I'm looking at her and beckons me over with her hand. I slowly get up and walk over. Being very cautious not to attract any eyes. I get over to her and I'm about to ask what I'm doing her when she hands me an old tan backpack. I'm confused for a moment when I see a card attached to it that reads **"Property of Alice and Soul Evans"** in big bold ink. I look at Miss. Ginny with a worried expression.

"I didn't look inside nor will I question who this Alice girl is. All I know is that the strange man that brought you in the other day gave this to me this morning saying to give it to you. He also said he will be picking you up at 9:30 tonight and will be dropping you off at 11:00. And I'll give you some advice with. He will take good care of you, but don't let him get near you with a scalpel."

I blink trying to take in all the sudden information before I forgot any. Before I could say anything, she got up and left. I hold the bag close to my chest, scared that if I let go I'll lose it. This bag and its items are the last things from my world. Each item with its own story. I look at the bag itself and see blood stains in patches around it. I try to hide to bag as much as I can and head in the direction Miss. Ginny went. Making sure no one had seen me and Miss. Ginny talking. I didn't want to answer questions or dodge them more like it. If no one asked them then I wouldn't have to lie, right?

I climbed the 300 and some stairs up to my room. I opened the door and climbed the ladder to my loft. I searched around to find a decent hiding place for this. I finally found one in a hole behind the dresser that I could easily reach but that no one else would notice. Once I found a hiding place I opened up the bag to make sure everything was in there, and it was. The Jacket, the map, the book, the locket, and the bow she used when I had the head band. There was even the pistol, the pocket knife, and the water purifier. Everything was there, except for the bracelet. She must've been wearing it at the time when they took her.

I feel a deep sadness about how those filthy no good scum bags got to us and all I have to show for it is the blood soaked bag filled with a bunch of Knick knacks. But I think of the logically, Alice has a piece of her old life that used to be filled with joy instead of sorrow and fear. Maybe that silly little silver bracelet will give strength to make it back to me. Maybe she'll escape and find me and bring me home. I'm filled with so much hope that I break down into tears. The logical part of my brain tells me that it's impossible for her to find you. You're stuck here no matter how much you hope.

I put everything back in the bag and hide the bag behind the dresser. I dry my eyes and try to think of something positive. I have a friend, Blackstar, I have a place to live, I have a mentor who might be slightly crazy but it's better than nothing, and I have the bag. I have my memories, I have hope.

And hope is all I need, is all I have needed to survive for this long. And hope will help me make friends, make a life, and get back to Alice. I head down the ladder, over the clutter, and down the 300 some stairs to the first floor. I get outside to the playground, and sit under a shady tree. I look up at the sky, the weirdest freaking sky I've ever seen. With the sun literally smiling down at me. And for once today I smile back, a genuine smile full of hope for my future.


	7. Chapter 6

_**Authors note: Hello guys so this is the third chapter I will be posting this week and I hopefully will be posting more. I also plan on making a new story once I get farther along in this one. I might also be posting a new story on wattpad if I get time two weeks from now. And please remember if I don't post a new chapter it means 1 of 3 things. 1 I have tests and have been up to my neck in homework. 2 I got major writers block or 3 I'm sum place without Wi-Fi. Other than that I will be posting something at least so as not to keep you in the dark on the story. Another announcement is that we will be getting to the good stuff in a couple of chapters where we skip a few years to when Soul and Alice are all grown up as teenagers. So only a few more chapters till that. Sorry for the long Authors note. And now a word from our favorite book worm… MAKA ALBARN!**_

 **Me: So Maka how have you been? Read any good books recently?**

 **Maka: Oh I'm so glad you asked. I'm reading this one book about this prince who starts to fight this zombie king and…**

 **Me: Hold on Maka you can tell me later. Right now can you please say the disclaimer before I box my ears in?**

 **Maka: Fine. Geekgamerchick does not own soul eater or any of its characters. There, Happy now.**

 **Me: Very. Now the time you all have been waiting for...**

 **Blackstar: ME! NOW MY LOYAL PEASENTS, KNEEL BEFORE YOUR GOD!**

 **Maka: *Maka chops Blackstar's head.* Now I can hear myself think.**

 **Blackstar: *blood squirts out of head as he lays on the ground knocked out.***

 **Me: *takes a step away from the two* ….. Okay then….**

 **Blackstar: *moans full of pain***

 **Me: *looks from Maka to Blackstar then back to Maka.***

 **Maka: What?**

 **Me: Oh… Uh… N-nothing… *clears throat*… now back to story…**

 **Soul POV**

I get downstairs and see Blackstar waiting for me at the bottom of the steps. It was 7:00 P.M. in the afternoon, time for my lesson with Dr. Stein. I wonder what this guy will teach me. I also want to know how he got that screw stuck in his skull. I walk down to the welcoming office to find Stein there waiting for me. He doesn't seem to look at me but looks past me instead. I turn look behind me and see Blackstar staring at Stein like a deer in the headlights. He seems frozen in fear that I walk back to him. I take his arm and pull him back to our room. My lesson might be delayed but I don't care. I know somethings up with him. I open the door to our room and lock the door behind us. I turn around and look at him. He has his head down as if ashamed. I just stand there waiting for him to explain the sudden act of surprise. After a while of waiting he finally speaks. "So you know Stein too uh" he said so softly it was almost a whisper. I have to think for a moment, Blackstar said "you know him too?" that means he's met stein. So I can finally find out what's up with him. "You know him? How do you?" I ask all too quickly. He looks at me and smiles his signature smile.

"Well you see, every kid here knows OF Professor Stein. But no kid has ever been brought here by him. Except for me. He brought me here, taught me a bit and said to keep at it until I got older."

"What happens when you get older?" I asked

He smiled at me and pointed at one of the many posters on his wall "You go to Death's Weapon and Meister Academy. The best place to go. They teach everything from the history of the city to how to fight kishens and collect kishen souls."

I stare at the poster on the wall. It has a strange looking building with red spikes and a huge freaking staircase leading up to it.

I look at Blackstar and am about to ask what a kishen is when I hear a knock on the door. I head over and see Miss. Ginny in the doorway.

"Hello boys, sorry to disturb you but Professor Stein has requested to see Soul for the rest of the afternoon. He has assured me that you will be brought in time for supper." She said so politely it warmed my heart.

"Okay Miss. Ginny I'll be down in a minute." And with that she left the room.

I glanced back at Blackstar as he was smirking at me. "I guess I'll be seeing you in school in a couple of years."

"I guess so." I waved goodbye as I exited the room. I closed the door behind before barreling down the staircase. I have to dodge kids so not to run them over and get down in record time. I get to the reception office and see Professor Stein there, leaning on the wall with a cigarette in his hand and a lighter in the other. I look over at Miss. Ginny and wave goodbye, promising I'll be safe. As we head outside I see a little girl with pigtails and a red dress sitting under a tree. I slow down to get a better look at her. She has green eyes and is about my age. She's reading a book that is the size of a dictionary, it could have been a dictionary for all he knew. She looked up from her book and smiled at him. He smiled back at her.

"Hi what's your name?" I asked

"My name is Maka, Maka Albarn. What's your name?" she asked right away

"My name is Soul, just Soul." I said to her with a sort of dorky smirk on my face. I didn't want anyone to know my real name, not yet.

"Okay just soul it's nice to meet you. I think your dad may be waiting for you though." She says pointing to Stein.

I give her a quizzing look and explain to her that he's not my dad. "Well than what is he then." She asks a bit confused. But who wouldn't. I have to think a second to come up with something. "He's my mentor" I say. I look at him and he seems to be waiting patiently but I don't want to test it. I say a quick goodbye and head to him. I don't pay attention to where we're going. All I can think about is that girl. Maka Albarn. I hope I meet her again soon.


	8. Chapter 7

**Read Author's Note at the bottom please. Major announcement. Thank you and enjoy the story.  
**

Soul's POV

I catch up to Stein as we head to where ever it is we're going to. I'm extremely interested in this "practice" that we're doing. We keep walking till we get to a grayish blue house with scars? As we head toward it I start to slow down and stop just below the porch steps.

"Umm... Stein. Where are we?" I asked extremely cautious not to step closer. "It's my house Soul. Now stop standing there and get in, it's fucking cold out here."

"Hey. NO SWEARING! I'm still a kid here okay." I scold at him. I'm an 11 year old kid. I shouldn't be hearing this kind of stuff.

"Get over it Soul. Swearing is the least of your problems your likely gonna have with me. Now hurry it up. I don't have all day." As he turns to leave I hear a rustling in the bushes. I spin around, Alice's headband falling over my eyes. I pull the headband away my eyes and hurry inside.

Inside it looks like a cigarette store. Everywhere I look I see a different brand of cigarette. I am POSITIVE that this is NOT a place for kids. I see Stein heading out the back door and hurry up to follow. As I exit the house I'm completely stunned by what I see. It's a training facility in his backyard. It reminds me of our old gym at school. We attended a military based school where we did drills that put personal trainers out of breath. Alice was always better than me, but I was at the top of my class in every subject. I am actually a smart kid, I love learning about chemical bonds and mathematical equations. Those subjects are a little advanced for me but I find them extremely interesting.

As I was admiring the yard, I felt a push behind me and fell forward. I look up and see the girl from earlier standing in front of me. She had a goofy grin on her face which I'm not gonna lie was kinda cute in a way.

"Get up you big lug. You need to practice. You can't do that lying in the dirt." She said, Her smile widening as she spoke. She held out her hand to help me up. I was still dazed and confused on how I got on the ground in the first place. I didn't question it though.

"All right Soul, I have brought you here to get you ready for your entrance exams in four years to go to the most alleged schools in the country. This school is called Death's Weapon and Meister academy and is run by Death himself." A shiver went through my spine hearing that. "But for someone to enter you need to have a certain ability. Now taking your Family heritage into consideration, I have no problem assuming you do have your parents ability. Although your parents were extremely good at their job, for you to get in you need to have full control over it and access it on command. I will be training you and Maka Albarn for your exams in combat and basic fighting techniques for you both to pass. While Maka has a private tudor for her academic studies, You will be having Miss Ginny to teach you all the necessities. Okay now for a warm up." He turns to an obstacle course behind him.

"You have 1 minute to complete this course and then we will begin your official lesson. Okay Get Ready... Set... GO!" And with that me and Maka are off.

 **A.N. OKAY WE WILL BE ENDING this here. Sorry for the major delay in updates. My computer has not been working and sill is not. So I am not going to be updating as often. Thank you for the major amount of patience. thank you.**


	9. Chapter 8

**I'm back. sorry computers not working so I have to do this on my parents's laptop. This chapter is going to be the last one of this time period. Next one will be the time of when the anime takes place. thanks and follow this story. thank you and enjoy.**

 ** _Alice's POV_**

I'm sitting on the floor of the cold damp cell. It's been months since my kidnapping. I'm still chained up to this god forsaken wall. I can't stand, but even if I could it wouldn't be much use. My legs are so stiff they feel like bricks. He comes every night and hurts me. I usually just lie there, not making a sound or showing any pain. I won't give him the satisfaction of seeing me bleed. I must have thousands of scars on my body. The last time he came in was I think a week ago. It's kinda hard to keep track when there's no light. My eyes drop as I slowly fall asleep.

I'm awaken by a bang on the door. I flinch, thinking it's him. Instead it's a man in a... SWAT suit? He tries speaking to me, but I can't hear him. My ears have been damaged by the man's torture. The SWAT member breaks the chains holding me down and carries me out. I don't struggle. Not in the least. I have nothing left to live for. Wait... that's wrong... My little brother. My mind's been through hell and back I almost forgot about him. I can't even remember his name. But his face is clear as day. White hair, red eyes, and shark teeth. Just like mine. I fall asleep on the SWAT member's shoulder with the image of my little brother in my head. I can feel my self smiling as I do.

 **Alright that's is the end of that. I know it's a little short but I'm typing this on a sunday at night so give me a break. Next chapter will take place in the future when our characters are teens and if any of you have questions or suggestions please tell me. Your idea might be put into the story.**


	10. Chapter 9

**yay** **I figured how to write stories on my iPad. I am extremely excited. So now I can update more often. Shoutout to Freepandahugs for the wonderful comment that really made my day seeing that, thank you. And don't worry there willbe SoulxMaka in this story so don't you worry. That's what I wanted from the beginning. So thank you. So disclamier I do not own soul eater. I'm just a loyal fan. BTW italics now means a flashback. So if you have any comments or suggestions please tell me. without further delay I present the brand new chapter. yay.**

 **Four years later**

 **Soul's POV**

I'm walking down the halls of DWMA. I still can't believe I'm here. After four years of long, hard training I've finally passed. It was kinda weird at first. When I entered I was stared at, as expected, but what I didn't expect was to be labeled as the "cool guy".

 _It's my first year of highschool. I've trained for this the last two years. I make sure I got everything in my bag before I head out. I run down the stairs, saying goodbye to_ everyone. _I've gotten to people pretty well here. I wave goodbye to Miss. Ginny. As well as training with Stein I also play the Piano with her on the weekends. She has this little music room where we lose ourselves in the music for hours on end. When I get to the bottom Blackstar is waiting for me. From there we walk to school. This is no ordinary school of course. This is DWMA, the school that my parents went to. My pace slows as my mind drifts back to them. I took after my dad with my white hair and shark teeth, but I have my mom's eyes. My_ sister **,** _Alice, on the other hand looked exactly like my mom with her black hair except for her eyes._ Hers _were violet and mine red. My drifts back to Alice, and my pace slows to a stop. I'm standing there, thinking about her. Blackstar shakes me and hurries me to actually walk if we want to make it. We make it to the entrance of the school, after 500 or so steps, and go to registration. We enter a line and we tell them our age, gender, and birthday. We also have to tell them whether we are a meister or a weapon. I tell her I'm a weapon while Blackstar starts bragging about being "the meister to conqure god". I take my schedule and leave Blackstar to his own devices. He heads off outside to shout at new students about who will be lucky enough to be his weapon. It's his way of getting one but not my perfered method. I'm walking down the halls, looking at all the students, teachers, and different classrooms. The first day is for students to get to know the landscape of the school. I'm wandering down what seems to be my third hall alread, when I see a sign on a door labled "music". I open the door and see all sorts of instruments. In the back next to a curtain sits a beautiful grand piano. I put my bag next to it and sit down. I start just playing a little tune. Then I see a stand next to it, It's a violin. My sister Alice used to play it, she even brought it with her when we were running. She would always play it. I even remeber one she played so long ago. I start moving my fingers, trying to match the tune in my head. It's Love's Sorrow by Fritz Kreisler. I'm playing with such emotion that I don't recognize someone walking in. I keep playing and playing untill my fingers start the ache. I finally finish and look up. It happens to be Maka Albarn. She still has her pigtails in and her new uniform straightened. "Hey Maka. How's school going?" I ask. She just stands there, totally silent. "Would you like to be my partner?" She bluntly asks. I'm shocked, but only for a moment. I smile and agree. We head out of the class and I'm bombarded by tens of girls and guys alike. One stands right in front of me, blocking my way to class. "Dude, I didn't know a freshmen could play like that. Your so cool." I'm taken by my wrist by Maka as we head to our class. We giggle all the way there._

I smile at the memory. At the moment I'm heading to class, It's biology. After being called the "cool guy" I had to keep my intelligence hidden, so today I'm gonna fake cheat on a test. It will be awesome, but it does have one major flaw. We have no clue who our teacher will be. Just last week we fought Stein, thinking he had killed the teacher there. It got really crazy. I wonder who'll be the new one. I guess we'll find out.

 **Yay. It is finally finished. Well I hope you liked this longer chapter. And If you have any suggestions please tell me. thank you and enjoy your day.**


	11. Chapter 10

**I'm back. So this chapter will be focused on Alice and her life that has happened so far. Any way hope you like this chapter. And if you want a shoutout in the story or ideas for this one or another story I should write. Please send it to me. But please nothing above M stuff. Anyway thanks for the support so far. I hope you enjoy this update. Enjoy.**

 **Alice's POV**

It's been four years since that day. Four years of therapy, counsoling, and foster homes. For a Fourteen old girl that puts a lot of stress on you. But the worst part probably had to have been school. My last foster parents forced me to go to a local public school.

First day there I fell on the ground, dropping my books all over the floor. I scrambled to pick them up but someone stompped on my hand. preventinig me from getting my last book. I look up and see a group of girls towering above me. Her foot is on my book, pressing her high heels into the cover. I stand up slowly to confront her. I'm not a short person by any means, but i'm not tall either. We're about the same height, but other than that we're completely different in appearance wise.

She has dirty blonde hair, greenish eyes, and is doused in pink head to toe. Me with the black hair, violet eyes. And from that day on that girl would not stop putting me down. It didn't matter anyway. I had to much to worry about to pay attention to her. I need to find soul.

Right now I'm sitting in my apartment scanning over a map for the tenth time this week. I drop the map on my desk and lay against the headboard of my bed. It's the 13 of december and I'm turning 18 today. I'm probably just going to visit the bookstore and buy some books.

I'm browsing through the covers of books when I find one that looks interesting. It's titled "Myth's, Mysterys, and Legends: The recent update." I take the book from the shelf and pay for it at the counter. I get back home and flip to a random page. At the top of the page it says mystery. I read through it and my eyes widen at what I see. Apparently a blue like portal thing appeared and sucked a boy in. The boy is SOUL! I read the rest of the paragraph to see any more information. It looks like it opens every year at different times, but always in the same place. I stay up all night, searching the internet to when the next celestial event may take place and if it could power the portal. I finally find something of use, and it says that the next time the portal will be open is in spring.

I lean back and smile like a kid in the candy shop. Soul is alive, and I can finally get to him. It may take some months to prepare but I must do it in time. I can't miss that due date. I get to work finding the exact time, place, and date it happens. I also plan out what I'll need to take him home.

 **Mahahahahah. Cliff hanger. sorta of. I did plan to update this yesterday but conflicts with sports kinda took that downhill. I'll update as soon as I can and hope you guys have a glorious day/night wherever you live at.  
Bye!**


	12. Chapter 11

**I'm back. Soooooo sorry for the decrease in chapters due to some emotional stuff that happened. I know I'm a wimp and I don't. Anyway I'm back and got new ideas and more time because off SUMMER BREAK. yay. So I'm going to try to wrap this story up as quickly as possible but try not to seem like it is being rushed. Enough of this and into the story.**

 **Alice POV**

I wake up one morning to a pounding head ache and crusty eyes. I look at the clock and see that is is half past three. I walk to my dwarf of a kitchen and pull out a bottle of advil. I take the pills and swallow the water. As I wait for the medicine to kick in I read through the book I got from the library. I have to renew it every week but I don't mind. I have a trust fund that my adopted parents gave me. They're nice people and I love them, but they don't really know me. They wanted a girly girl who they could dress up and take to the mall. That's not exactly what they got.

What they got was an emotionally unstable teenager who was tortured mentality and physically. A girl who dresses in dark colors, has black hair and shark teeth, and is also bullied in school. They had every reason to toss me back into the system, but they didn't. Through all my flaws they kept me and loved me. The couple was named Molly and David. David was an accountant and Molly worked from home. David was a good dad, he was kind, he respected me and my boundaries, and he knew when to push me to do stuff. Molly was strict but loving. She listened and didn't mock me. They are good parents. I go to see them every holiday.

I never told them I got/get bullied. Now that I'm in college I thought it would stop, but it didn't. I go to a community college in town. It's good and keeps me occupied, but I could care less about school. I used to care very much but that was after I got into Highschool. The main girls that bullied me then still do now. There are a total of four of them. Maka Albarn is like the ring leader of the group, tsubaki is the nerd that they use for their homework, Liz is the gossip girl and the trouble maker and finally her little sister Patty is the wild child who still acts like she's seven.

They knew these dudes that were considered "popular". I didn't get why but they were. And they were Assholes. There were two of them and they both went by nicknames which was weird. Blackstar was one who had bright blue hair and a tattoo of a star on his shoulder. His friend Death the Kid was a black haired, skater boy with EXTREME OCD. I was surprised he was able to function. They had another kid who hung out with them mainly because "it" knew Maka. The reason I say "It" is because no one knew if they were a boy or a girl. They were named Chrona and during every gym they always had an excuse not to participate. They also talked to themselves and referred to it as Ragnorak. They had pink hair and always wore black.

That was their group. They bullied anyone they saw fit and still got praised for it. I had one friend, one friend throughout the entire four years being there and they still are to this day. Asura.

Asura never got picked on, because he scared them. He was in a car accident that messed with his face. Instead of staying in a hospital he went to school everyday _with_ the bandages around his face. He has now taken them off but he had them on for the entirety of highschool. His parents tragically passed away in the accident but was adopted by Arachne. Who was also the sister of Medusa, mother of Chrona. Chrona physically hurt his mother and caused her to sink into a deep depression for two years. Chrona was placed in a mental hospital untill they found out why Chrona acted like this.

Asura was a cold type of person but was sweet when I got to know him. He had black hair and red eyes, sort of like soul's but a darker red. He recently dyed his hair that now it's white and black. People on the street come up to use and ask why we look the way we do. Asura just stares, flips them off and walks away. I usually follow but I did smack once or twice for doing it.

I jump out of my thoughts quickly when I accidentally spilled my glass of water off the table. Apparently instead of reading I was daydreaming the entire time. I notice my head is a little fuzzy and decided to head back to bed. I glance at my phone and see that I have a message from Asura. I pick it up and read over the message:

 ** _Asura: Hey you awake? I was wondering if you wanted to meet up at 11 tomorrow._**

 ** _Me: Yeah I'm awake. Sure I can. But Where?_**

 ** _Asura: At my place if it's ok?_**

 ** _Me: That's fine. See you tomorrow. I'm heading back to sleep_**

 ** _Asura: Alright. See you then and try to get some sleep this time._**

 ** _Me: hahaha very funny. Goodnight_**

 ** _Asura: Night_**

I close my phone and hop back into bed to get a couple more hours of sleep. It's only 3:40 and I don't start class till 9. It's good I signed up for the later moring classes. I'm definitely not an early bird.


	13. Chapter 12

**ATTENTION:** _ **PLEASE READ AUTHORS NOTE. EXPLAINS STORY UP UNTIL NOW INCASE YOU ARE CONFUSED.**_

 **Hello Lovelies. Welcome back to my story. I just now uploaded the last one but I couldn't go to sleep so I decided to write another one. In case you haven't gotten what happened in last chapter let me enlighten you confused folk. Alice and soul are from an alternate universe and the blue portal thing is a way to get from one world to the other. Alice and Soul's parents are from the Soul eater universe and came over to live a new life. Their enemy (I won't say who) followed them and killed their parents. Alice and Soul escaped but Alice got kidnapped and soul got transported to the other world. That is how Stein knows Soul's parents and Soul himself. There is no magic, no kishin, no nothing in Alice's world. And every thing is flipped. The good guys are bad guys and vice versa. Since Soul and Alice are from both worlds you don't see another one of them walking around. There is only one soul and only one Alice.**

 **Heads up Asura will be OOC to fit the way I'm heading in the story.**

 _ **Disclaimer I do not own Soul eater or any of it's characters. All credit goes to Atsushi Okubo.**_

 **Alice POV**

I wake at 7:55 to my alarm clock beeping. I get out of bed and head into my bathroom. It's small but it has all the basic necessities. I take a shower and wash my hair with lavender scented shampoo. I've always liked the smell of lavender. I've worn it so many times Asura says it's become my signature scent. I step out of the shower and towel dry off. I blow dry and brush my hair and teeth before I get dressed. I find it saves time, energy and prevents the risk of getting toothpaste on my clothes and having my clothes get wet from my hair.

I'm wearing a strapless black dress that comes down to my knees with a dark red belt on my waist. I have a black leather jacket with combat boots on. I glance in the mirror and see the my face is a little plain. I put on some eyeliner and masscara along with a light red lipstick and black eyeshadow. I examine myself in the mirror. I smile happily to see that I finally did the makeup right. I don't usually wear makeup and I always screw it up with the eyeshadow so that I look like a raccoon. But this time it worked so I look pretty nice. I grab my bag and books along with my morning earl grey. I can't stand coffee so I don't even try.

I head off to my first class, economics. I sip my tea and step into the room. I spot Asura in the back of the room as normal and take my seat beside him. He doesn't register I'm there, due to earbuds blaring music into his eardrums. I look at and snap my fingers beside his left ear. He continues to stay oblivious to my presence so I take an earbud out. He snaps his head up and relaxs when he sees it's me.

"How long have you been there?"

"Not too long but long enough to be irritated."

"That never ends well." I punch his arm and just chuckles at me.

"Well you look nice today that's all." A small blush forms on my cheeks as well as his.

Class starts and ends with my notebook full of notes and completely bored out of my mind. I don't need to worry about my grades cause I have A's in every class.

Our Thursday schedule is kinda weird in which we have two class periods and then we have the rest untill 9 pm. We finish our last class of the morning and head over to Asura's apartment. We usually go there because he lives next to the science labs so we don't have to walk far to our next class. We get in and immediately sit on the couch. I begin studying while he opens his laptop to work on our econmics essay. I finished three days ago so I don't need to worry about it.

After about an hour of work, Asura closes his laptop faces towards me. I glance up at him with a questioning look. He pulls out a book from his bag and hands it to me. I take it from his hand and read the title. 'Myth, Mysterys, and Legends: First addition features auther notes'

"I bought it on ebay, cost a lot but I noticed you reading it every chance you got It just clicked why though."

"It shows how to make the portal artificially instead of waiting till May since it's only March."

"You didn't have to get this for me, I could have bought it just as easily."

" I..I wanted to get it for you."

I looked at him, He shifted in his seat a little but held my stare.

I told Asura about what happend in our final year of Highschool. He was over at my house and we were sitting in my room just watching tv when I told him. The night with soul and also what happened to me those many months after . I thought he would abandon me after I told him, but he didn't. Instead he pulled me to him when I started to cry. I tensed up when he did but I melted into his embrace and cried untill my tear ducts had nothing left. He didn't act like I was a broken toy or pity me. Which really helped that final year. I don't think I would've made it as far as I have if it wasn't for him.

I put my arms around his shoulder and pulled him close. I felt him tense up but he relaxed and wrapped his arms around me. We sat there for god knows how long. He was the first to pull away. I didn't realize the blush that had crept onto my face until I saw a mirror of it on his. He cleared throat and spoke.

"We should umm... collect the materials to activate it. We have all the information we need, now we just need the materials."

I nod and grab the book and flip to a page Asura has marked. It's a list of ingredients we will need. Mainly herbs and flowers and such that'll be easy to obtain. I get down to the last ingredient and my face must contort to a confusing look cause Asura asks what is wrong.

I point to the strange ingredient and say "Black Blood?"

He has a look of horror on his face as he stares at the book. In all my life I have never seen him make a face like that.

"Asura, what's wrong?" He doesn't answer. I take the book from his hands and make him sit on the sofa. I force him to look at me and ask again "What's wrong Asura?"

He says five words. Five measly words that mean so much, but he seems pained with saying them.

"I know where that is."

 **Hahahah now this is a cliff hanger. Now I know peoople may not like the idea of Asura being a good guy and such but this is an alternate universe. And I personally like these two together. Anyway thank you for reading and if you like, comment and follow this story and me as well that would be very much appreciated. I know shameless self promotion but whatever. I do have a new story in the making but I want to finish this first before that starts so. Thanks for reading and bye bye.**


	14. Chapter 13

**Hello Lovlies. I'm back with a new chapter. Now I wanted to write in Soul's POV this time because I felt like we weren't getting to see what was happening there. This part will take place after the first battle with Chrona, where Soul gets hurt. I'm going to explain this in the story for those of you who don't read the Author's note. And I get it, I usually just skip it and get into the good story. But to those who read these, Thank you soooo much. I really appreciate your reviews and suggestions to my story. And please don't be afraid to make suggestions. I always take into consideration what you guys say. If you have a good idea and you share it, I'll most likely use it. If I can't I'm sorry I just see how it could fit in without a stretch in the plot. Anyway enough of this and into the story.**

 **Soul's POV**

I wake up to an acheing in my torso. I look under the covers and see a big scar running across my body. I lay back against the headboard and run my fingers through my white hair. I hear someone walk in and relize it's just the nurse.

"Well look who's finally up, You know you had quite the battle." She walks over to her desk and measures out a clear substance.

"Drink this, It will help with the pain." I swallow the strange liquid and take the water from her hand.

"What happened to Maka? Is she.."

"She's fine. Just a little bruised, that's all."

I relax into the bed and drift off to sleep as the medicine takes ahold of me. I wake up again to the nurse sticking a needle in my arm. I freak out and pull away from her.

"It's just a vaccination to prevent any infections." She replies

I'm cautious about letting her near me now. I don't know if I should trust her. She sighs out loud and withdraws the needle.

"We can vaccinate you when you feel better, I'll give you the painkillers for now but every week you need to come by my office to get the shot. NO EXCUSES." I nod and get my regular clothes on. As I finish putting on my shirt I hear a knock at the door. I assume it's Maka so I say to come in. I'm surprised that it's Stein that comes in. I say hello to him as any normal student would.

"What are you doing here? I thought you had a class to teach." He chuckles and sits down in the nurses chair.

"I have some good news for you soul, great news actually." I look at him weirdly for a minute, completely confused on the situation. He rises from his chair and motions me to follow him. We get into his office and he shows me a tablet like thing. He tells me to sit down in front of it.

"Stein what are you going on about, I have history next period, and I'd rather not fail the test this time." Every since I became the "cool guy" I haven't been studying or anything. I'm a smart kid but I don't like showing it. I got teased for it in elementary so I don't want that to happen again. A bright light breaks me out of my thoughts when I see the tablet glowing. I jump back in surprise, which wasn't a good Idea. A sharp pain goes through my body and I wince at the pain.

"Soul no time for being a wimp, look into the tablet quickly." I do as he says and see a girl. She looks familiar but I can't place where I've seen her before. She finally turns around and I'm star struck at what I see. The girl has violet eyes and shark teeth, like mine. She's pail, almost translucent and her black hair is pulled into a ponytail. She's bent over a book, I can't tell what, but she looks exhausted. I've seen her face so many times there's no chance in hell I wouldn't recognize her. It's violet.

"How did you.." before I could finish Stein gives a giant lecture.

"I found a relic about a month ago. It took me day and night to fully understand what it had to offer. I finally cracked what it was, Look on the back of the tablet." I took the tablet in my hands and flipped it over, it was just a book. The "Tablet" was an old book that could let me see my sister. The title was long since rubbed away, I was able to make out a few words. It said _ Mysterys, and Lege_. I ignore the title and turn the book over. I drop it accidentally and the page closes. I quickly pick the book up and try to find the page. But every page is another picture. I see an apartment, a university, a couple, and then I see violet again. She closes the book she was reading and I finally see the cover. They're the same book! I look at stein, expecting him to say something. And low and behold he trys to explain it.

"It appears that this book is some way of seeing into the other persons world. And every page is a different view of it." I barely register what he says. I stare at her, She's grown so much but not at all. She's still the same book worm. Still a night owl, but she seems too tired. Stein taps my shoulder and brings me back to reality.

"You can keep it, look at when you need to. I wanted you to know that's she's alright, that she's safe and alive." I smile at him with tears in my eyes. I wipe them away and take my stuff with me. Grabbing the book on my way out. I race home and hide the book under my pillow. I can't let Maka see this. But she's alive and safe. I go to bed that night, dreaming of being with Alice agian.

 **I Wont be able to post this weekend due to no wifi but I will try and answer any questions or reviews you may have. Thank you for reading and have a wonderful rest of your day.**


	15. Chapter 14

**Hello Lovelies. I'm back finally. that means more** **chapters. No lengthy authors note this time so, your free to skip this. Enjoy! Disclaimer I do not own any of the characters from soul eater. All the Characters in this story except the ones I create belong to their original creators.**

 **Warning: suicidel attempt and mentions of insomnia**

 **Asura's POV**

I sit on my bed at 20 minutes till midnight. I have insomnia so I've been on the internet for the last 4 hours. I sigh and close my laptop. I run my fingers through my hair, It comes down to a little past my eyes. I lay back on the headrest and stare at the ceiling. My mind wanders to none other then the infamous Alice Evans. She's been my best friend since high school. I love her as friend, or so I thought. Up unill last year my feelings for her have... changed. I haven't been able to get her out of my head. Lately she is the only thing I've been able to think about. I try to focus on other things like school work but my mind inevitably goes back to her. Her long hair as dark as night, pale skin, bright violet eyes. It's just... alluring in a way.

It's not her appearance or her particularly that has got him troubled tonight. It's what we descoverd in the book. Alice needs black blood to make it work. After he told her he knew where to get, he told her to concentrate on the other ingredients while he got the black blood. At first she argued that she wanted to know how he knew where to get it. But after some debat they decided that it would be more beneficial. The problem was how to get.

Asura had a secret that only his family knew about, it all started on the day of the accident. His family were coming back from a movie when they got hit. Some drunk most likely, he never knew the details. He was put into a coma for months, his family wasn't so lucky. He was adopted by a women by the name of Archane. Beside him being emotionally unstable, he was fine physically. He didn't get any scars or even bruises. No internaly damgae of any kind. It was a miracle in the sense of the word.

However one day after school, after all the bullying from school he couldn't take it anymore. He sneaked a knife from the kitchen and locked the bathroom doors. He sat on tiled floor and stared at the knife. It was cold in his hand, the blade gleamed at him. He brought the cool metal to his almost translucent skin and slowly slide the knife across his skin. He expected to see crimson liquid leak from the cut, but that wasn't what he saw. He instead saw a black line, and then nothing, just skin. No scar, no trail of blood, not even a mark. It was like nothing had happened. He tried again and again, but nothing. It was always black. It always healed right away. He was horrified, staring at his arm as if it would fall off. He heard banging on the bathroom door. Next thing he knows his Archane shaking his shoulders, demanding he look at her.

"What is wrong with me?!" She looked at him with sadness in her eyes. She sat him down and told him that the only way he would have survived is if they did a blood transplant. Unfortunately the blood transplant was from his cousin Crona. They had the same blood type and it was the only one nearest to the hospital. The blood transplant helped heal him extremely faster than normal. That's what th blood did, It helped heal and protect the person. It came with one cost though, it made the host slowly but surely lose their mind. It would either do one of two things. It would A: Make you depressed and anxious or make you insecure. Or B: slowly let your mind slip into insanity and chaos. The first one is what happened to him. The second is what happend to his cousin Crona. Crona started to abuse his mother and talk to an imaginary friend named "Ragnorak". Medusa, tired of the abuse and stress her child was causing her, put crona in an asylum for rehabilitation.

But to get the black blood was tought, and painful. It also depended on how much was needed. If he didn't get enough then Alice would surely be emotionally unstable. If he knew that it was his fault it didn't work, He wouldn't be able to live with himself.

He got up from his bed and walked to a drawer in the kitchen. He opened one that held the silverware. He picked out the sharpest of knives and brought down on his arm.. Hard. He ignored the pain he felt and pressed and deep into his skin as he could possibly stand. He let the blood drip into a small container untill the wound healed. He continued to do that for hours until it looked like it would suffice. He closed the container and put in the fridge. He didn't know the details on what temperature it needed to be so slightly cooled would be fine. He crawled into bed and closed his eyes and fell asleep.

 **And** **That is all for today, or this morning. I'm posting this at 1:38 AM so I hope you liked this even though it got a bit morbid. Not much then I would like but for my first fanfic I think it'll do. Anyway please follow and favorite this story and I hope you stick around for the next chapters. Bye!**


	16. Chapter 15

**Hello Lovelies. I'm here with another chapter And I would like to let you guys know I will be trying to start up another story. Yay! So I have no clue on what to write so give me some ideas please, I desperately need them. The reason is that I want to have this finished up in a couple weeks before school starts back up again. I have trouble on updating as it is and I don't want to leave this unfinished annd forgotten. Anyway if you've read this Authors note applaud you and thank you. I'm the way where I usually skip the note and get straight into the story. So enought about this and into the update.**

 **Disclaime: I do not own any soul eater characters. I only own my own. All credit goes to it's creators.**

 **Asura's POV**

I wake up to the light shining in my eyes. I only went to bed three hours ago. I just couldn't sleep. So I send a text to Alice, telling her to meet me at my house after our classes today. She replies back, saying she'll be there. I get ready and grab a coffee on the way out. Alice hates the stuff, but I honestly need it. Only thing that keeps me walking.

I get to the classroom and sit in the back of class like normal. Alice walks in wearing black skinny jeans and a baggy sweat shirt. Her hair is tied up in a messy bun and has no makeup. I don't she needs it at all. It takes me a minute to realize that the sweat shirt she is wearing is mine that she borrowed. My face goes red at the realization and turn my head to the side, trying to hide it. He glances back over to Alice and sees her taking notes on what's happening in class. The rest of the day goes on when they have to split to go to they're one separate class. He waves goodbye and heads into his last period, politics. He personally hates this class cause all they talk about is nonsense. But some reason his mother wanted him to take it so he did. I sits in the back of the class and starts to read when his chair is suddenly pulled out from beneath him. He looks up from his position on the floor and sees the two people in this school who hate his guts, Blackstar and Kid. Blackstar is snickering at him while Kid looks down at him in disgust.

"Well look who decided to show up, I see you've stopped flirting with your little fuckbuddy." Blackstar chuckles at his own joke as I pull myself up from the ground. I grab my book and get back into my seat. Kid places his hand on the desk in front of me. "Look, I could care less about your interactions with miss emo, just don't make it so fucking obvious. It's revolting. She isn't even that pretty, but I guess you won't get anyone better." He stands up and towers over Kid and Blackstar. He could care less if they called him names or bullied him. But when they bring Alice in this is where he crosses the line.

"I dare you to say that again." I glare at Kid, Blackstar visibly backing up. Kid scoffs and heads back to his seat. For some reason they decided they wanted to pick a fight with him. I guess they forgot how intimidating he can be. He sits back down and resumes reading untill the teacher comes in. Class proceeds as usual with the occasional glares from Kid and Blackstar. It doesn't bother him too much. At the end of class, he's the first to leave. His class lets out after Alice's so she usually waits for him. He looks around but doesn't see her in the hallway. He sends her a text asking where she is, but she doesn't respond.

He look around the school in search of her and decide to head to his apartment thinking she'll be there waiting for him. He unlocks the door to his apartment but finds it empty. He knows something isn't right and sends another text. After she still doesn't respond he gives her phone a call, goes straight to voicemail. He rushes to her apartment and bangs on the door. He hears something on the other side, shuffling of feet. He looks under the mat at the door and pulls out the spare key she keeps there. He unlocks the door and sprints in, closing the door behind him.

"Alice? Alice are you here?" He hears murmurs coming from the bathroom. He knocks on the door and hears someone quietly crying.

"Alice I know that's you. Please open up it's me." There's a pause as she unlocks the door. He slowly opens the door as not to frighten her. He sees her sitting on the floor with her head on her knees, arms wrappred around her legs crying. He approaches her and kneels in front of her. He puts his hand on her shoulder as to comfort her. He has seen her vulnerable, but only once. She's strong and bottles up all her emotions and feelings so that none see the light of day. He notices her jeans are ripped and her hands are shaking. Anger starts to build up to the point where he could punch a wall. He knows who did this to her. One person who has had it out for her for years now. Maka Albarn. Maka and her gang always used to abuse her. She thought it'd stop once they got to college, but it only got worse.

" _She_ did this to you, didn't she." He said this sternly and demanding. At first she didn't reply, but she slowly nodded. Knowing it would only enrage him more. He clenched his fist that was at his side while the one on her shoulder only stiffened. He knew she felt it. She knew he was so anger he could kill, but she wouldn't let them. She had him promise her that he wouldn't do anything to them. She didn't want to cause more drama then there already was. She didn't want to fight them, even though he knew she could. This just added fuel to the fire. He took a deep breath and thought about it. Acting out wasn't going to help the situation. More importantly he needed to help Alice. He picked her up bridal style and carried her to the couch. She stiffened when he did but relaxed quickly in his arms. He sat down on the coffee table and faced her. Her hands in her lap, split lip and bruised eye. He knew that wasn't all they did. She moved on the bed which made her wince. He noticed that the way she sat looked painful. Most likely they broke a rib or two.

"Alice, Please tell me what happened." He said with concern in his eyes. She looked up and say that there was still anger in them, but the concern overpowered it. She was her priority right know, not them.

"They... forced me into an unused classroom after class. Maka, Patty, Liz and tsubaki were there. They each took turns hitting me, pushed me into the wall and beat me until I couldn't move. They said I was a failure, that they would hurt you if I fought back. Said I was pathetic and worthless and had no purpose being here. And I am. I failed my parents, I failed my brother, I failed mysel.."

He cut her off as he pulled her into his lap . She forze at the action, but quickly recovered and cried into his shoulder. She clung to him as if he would slip away if she let go. He rubbed circles on her back, as she continued to cry.

"Don't you ever put yourself down. They can't hurt you unless you let them. Your not a failure, your strong and kind and sweet and beautiful. I wish you'd see that about yourself. See you the way I do." He whispered the last part almost so she couldn't her it. He heard her crying stopped and felt her pull back to look at him. 'Shit why did he say that. He should have kept it to himslef. Know made it extremely akward and uncomfortable. And I bet my cheeks are now bright red from saying that.' He was brought out of his thoughts by soft lips on his own. His eyes widened at the realization but quickly melted into the kiss. It was short and sweet and chaste. But neither of them cared at the moment.

She looked into his eyes and no longer found anger or concern. All she found was love and affection. Her eyes mirrored his as he pulled her close to him, clinging to her as she did to him. Like he'd wake up and find this to be a dream. She nuzzled into his neck and smiled at the blush that krept to his face. They stayed like that for some time until she winced at split lip. He pulled her away and looked at her face. Seeing a bruise already forming around her eyes.

"We should probably get you fixed up." She nodded. She shriecked when he swooped her up into his arms and carried her to the bathroom. She giggled at his actions as he tried, and failed, to work the first aid kit. He finally figured it out with the help of her and got her patched up. They walked back to the couch and watched a show on netflix till they realized the time. He grabbed his phone and bag and told Alice to meet him at his house tomorrow at 12. Since they didn't have school, they had less to worry about the gang, She agreed. Before he could leave she turned him around and gave him a quick peck on the cheek. He smiled down at her and said he'd see her tomorrow. He went back to his apartment, the smile never leaving his face. He fell asleep that night with the same smile plastered on his face.

 **And that will be the end of this chapter. I got REALLY sappy, but I hope you liked it and I promise there will be more chapters with soul and maka and such. I just needed to get that out of the way. I'm still debating on how the crossing of the dimensions will work. So I'm sorry I am stalling at this point. I have writers block I'm sorry. But anyway please follow and favorite this story and me for future updates and I'll see you in the next chapter. Bye!**


End file.
